A Reunion of Friends
by chocoluvr
Summary: Ten years after the fall of Voldemart, Harry visits Ginny in her home for her birthday along with the rest of her family and friends. He also goes to visit Sirius as well.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Ten years after the fall of Voldemart, Harry was at his rebuilt home in Godric's Hollow getting ready to meet with the assistant director of his foundation about the fundraising party that they were planning for the end of August. They were raising money for research for to remedy the effects of severe spell damage since both of them had loved ones who were afflicted with it or who were currently afflicted with it.

"So how's your mother doing now?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know that she got remarried about three years ago after my father died andtheycan now treat her illness with a daily potion

. Though it is hard for her to remember to take her anti psychoticpotion every day. I also have a three year old half sister. So how are Ginny and Sirius?" Neville replied.

"They are doing as well as expected. I am going over there later on today to celebrate her birthday, since its today. Then afterwards I'm going to visit Sirius" Harry replied.

"That's good, I can't believe that it has almost been ten years since Voldemart's fall and eight years since my mom started to get better and my dad died. Now getting to business, who is going to cater this event?" Nevilleasked Harry.

"I thought about using Molly Weasly's catering company to cater it, plus she may give us a discount on her services since the research could help Ginny as well" Harry answered.

"Yes, I remember how it was with both of my parents not knowing who I was, so I know how hard it is to see someone that you love like that. My little sister is lucky, not to have known her mother in that condition. I know that she will have to tell her about where she lived when I was younger. She's already starting to ask questions" Neville told Harry.

"Like what?" Harry asked. "She once asked me why I didn't live with my parents when I was younger" Neville replied.

"What did she tell her?" Harry asked.

"Just that she was sick when I was younger and was unable to care for me" Neville replied.

"I know when I think back to ten years ago when I found Sirius living on the streets, not knowing who anyone was I was made at myself for not finding him sooner" Harry told his friend.

"Its not your fault, like its not my mother's fault that my father decided that he didn't want to live like that anymore" Neville replied.

"Yeah I forgot about that" Harry said.

At that time there was a knock at the door and the sign that announces visitors told him that the Weasly, Tonks-Lupins and the Longbottom-Smyths had arrived with their young children. Harry got up and let them in, waved his wand said a spell to childproof his house and greeted them.

"We were just working on the fundraiser at the end of the month" Harry told the group of his friends.

Then Molly Weasly showed up as well. Then Harry took Ron and his mother aside for a private talk.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I asked Helen to go out with me for a pizza after Ginny's party" Harry told the two Weasleys.

"Mate, that's great I know that you love Ginny, but it's been ten years she doesn't seem to get better anytime soon. Its not like you haven't done anything for her, you bought in all of those specialists, both wizarding and muggle to examine her. It's a first step, you don't have to marry her" Ron told his old friend.

"That's right; I know that she wants you to go on with your life. She has already taken off the promise ring that you gave her and she throws a tantrum anytime anyone, including any of the mediwizards tries to put it back on her" Molly told Harry.

At that time Molly handed Harry a small jewelry box with an emeraldring in it. When they leaving, "I feel so much better after getting your approval to date again" Harry told the two of them.

When they left the library where they had their little talk, Alice came up and motioned that she wanted to talk to Harry.

"You know Harry when I first got better and I learned about Frank's illness and death I blamed myself for it. The counselor told me that is natural to feel guilty about things that we could not help. I finally realized that he wanted to set me free and so he decided to refuse to eat and drink anything until he died. Then I met Matt, fell in love again and had Emily."

"That's great to hear about, but I love Ginny though I know that I need to live my life. By the way, do you mind talking about your experience at the fundraising dinner later on this month, it will be right before Hogwarts opens. I know that you would want to go there, to prepare for your Defense classes" Harry told Alice.

"I will be glad to talk at your fundraiser, though I don't remember much of my life in St. Mungo's, you may want to ask Neville though he may give a better speech then I could" Alice told Harry.

"Well thanksfor the suggestion, now, its time for all of us to go" Harry told the group of friends and their children.

They left to go over to St. Mungo's to visit Ginny for her birthday and for Alice to be reminded of why she needed to take her potions everyday. Alice also visited the other patients who would not have had any other visitors otherwise and brought Emily along since she cheered up the patients. She also wanted to visit Sirius since they were friends before her abduction and his being sent to Azakaban. When they got to the fourth floor, before going to Ginny's room they met up with Fleur Weasley and her nine year old son, Jean Claude. His father, Bill died in the final battle in the war against Voldemart and his followers, though Fleur was pregnant at the time but did not know it then.

"I don't know why we need to visit my crazy aunt" Jean Claude told his mother.

"Well it's a good time for you to see your father's families since you don't see them very much" his mother told him.

"It's not like they will notice if we are missing, since they now have Amber to fawn over" Jean Claude replied.

"Yes, but I don't want you to forget that your father or any of your other relatives could be in there out of their minds" Fleur told her son.

"Yeah, I'll go but I'll be bored out of my mind there" Jean Claude replied.

"Good because you don't have a choice in the matter" Fleur said taking her son.

As they were getting ready to enter Ginny's room, the therapist was leaving finishing up her session.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley Ginny is responding to the therapy that she receives, but we still don't know if she would ever fully recover from the damage that was done to her mentally" the therapist told her.

"Yes, hopefully the support of her family will help her recover, but it is now time for us to enjoy our time with her" Molly responded.

"Yes, but be careful and not wear her out too much" a healer told Mrs. Weasley.

"We will" she replied.

At that time Harry told Mrs. Weasley that there was someone that he wanted to see first. He went down the hall to Sirius's room, there he saw Sirius sitting up in his bed holding a stuffed black dog.

"Hello Sirius" Harry told his godfather.

Sirius just stared at the door blankly as if expecting someone else to come in through the door.

"I am going to see Ginny after this" Harry told Sirius.

Sirius just continued staring at the door as if expecting someone else to come through it. Just at that time Remus came in with Tonks and their four year old son, James.

"Now, Sirius you know that Snuffy does not come in on Saturday afternoons" Remus told his old friend.

Sirius then looked straight at the wall and then Remus explained who Snuffy was.

"Well Harry, they have these therapeutic dogs that come in once a week, he has gotten attached to Snuffy who is one of those dogs, and he is a big black scraggly looking dog" Remus told Harry.

"Oh does that mean he is starting to remember his past?" Harry asked Remus and Tonks.

"At first we thought so, but then he still does not seem to remember any of us, though when he plays with Snuffy he seems to be able to communicate with him" Tonks answered.

At that moment James ran up to Sirius and gave him a hug. Sirius then picked up James and put him in his lap.

Then Harry told the group that he had to leave to go and visit Ginny.

When he came into Ginny's room he saw all of the Weasleys had already arrived with their presents for her. They were playing a record that was made for her that may help her to regain at least part of her memory. Ron and Hermoine's four year old daughter was dancing along to the music and then an American old tune came on. When it came on Harry thought back to when he had first heard it and thought of Ginny. Ginny opened up her presents and played with the wrapping paper mostly. Harry looked at her with sadness in his eyes that this was probably how she was going to spend the rest of her life that she may not have a miraculous recovery that Alice had gone through. Molly saw him there and told him to remember that today was supposed to be a happy day for everyone there.

Just then, Amber asked "When will Aunt Ginny get better?"

"Well maybe soon they will find a potion that will treat her illness" Ron replied.

"Come dear let's enjoy this visit with Aunt Ginny" Hermoine pleaded with Amber.

"Okay" then Amber came up to Ginny who wasn't paying any attention to her. Then Amber started to play with Ginny with her stuffed animals, Ginny just continued staring at her. Then the song on the wireless came on to _Brown Eyed Girl_ and she started to pay attention to the wireless. There were tears in Harry's eyes as he remembered much happier times with Ginny before she was captured by Death Eaters and tortured for information concerning his whereabouts, since that was their song before.

"Well then Ginny here are your presents" Molly told her daughter.

Ginny looked through the pile of assorted stuffed animals, nightgowns and slippers without as much as acknowledging her family. Then Harry went to meet Helen for the first date that he had been on in ten years, even though he had plenty of other opportunities to date but he always had hope that Ginny would get better. He still had the same hope, but he realized that he had to get on with his life like his friends did; even Neville had just started dating a few years ago after the death of his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Then he closed the door behind him as he left, closing a chapter in his life though he would always remember Ginny and visit her when he came by to visit Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please read and review 


End file.
